


One Last Conversation

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	One Last Conversation

“Caleb, can you leave, please?” Frankie said, irritated.

“Okay,” Caleb said really drawn out as he got to his feet from the bed in the HOH room.

“Just, not tonight,” Frankie mumbled. “Actually, not anymore. I just. I need to be alone. I need to figure something out.” He bit his lip as Caleb opened the door.

“Okay. I’ll be downstairs if you want to cuddle?”

“Thanks, but I don’t. Not with you, sorry,” Frankie bit his lip harder. “That wasn’t supposed to be that mean. I just meant, thanks, but no thanks? You know?”

“I got you, bro. Goodnight, Frankie,” Caleb said and he closed the door behind himself.

Frankie turned to the viewing screen and started flipping through the cameras until he found what he was looking for. Zach was sitting alone at the kitchen counter eating. Frankie waited until Caleb passed through then got to his feet. He left the room, being as quiet as possible. He made his way across the house to the kitchen. Derrick had finally gone to bed, so the living room was empty. Frankie approached Zach silently from behind and put a hand over his mouth, and his lips against Zach’s ear. “Come upstairs with me, please? I don’t want anyone to know, but I want you. I mean, I want to talk to you, okay? Please?” Zach stared at Frankie for a minute before playful biting at Frankie’s hand.

“No game talk?”

“Not a word, I promise.”

“Okay,” Zach whispered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Frankie.

“Let’s please just enjoy our last night together, okay? I’m really going to miss you.”

Zach half-smiled and let Frankie go. They very quickly and quietly returned to the HOH room without notice. Once they were inside, Frankie took a deep breath. “Before you leave, I just need to you know some things, okay?”

“Okay?” Zach asked hesitantly.

“Firstly, I care about you on a personal level and I am going to miss your presence in this house like nothing else. Secondly, I’m a stupid gay boy that fell in love with the straight man, and I know you’re never going to have those feelings for me like I do for you, but you need to know. I’m not going to push you or do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, ever. But I am stupidly in love with you and it’s going to take a while for me to overcome that.” Frankie started pacing the room, walking away from Zach who was still standing directly inside the door. “More than anything, I just. I want you to know that from my side, our friendship is still 100% intact. Like, I don’t know what I can do to prove it to you or what, but I just need you to know that this is a game and I’ve separated my emotions from the game. It was the most painful and heartbreaking thing I have ever done. But I need you to know that I have legitimate feelings for you. I care about you. I love you. Like, I really fucking love you, Zach.” Frankie finally looked up to Zach as he approached back on his pacing route. Zach’s eyes were brimming with tears and he was staring at Frankie with an almost pained look on his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Frankie said, rushing towards Zach before stopping about two feet short. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled again.

Zach opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. He closed his lips and swallowed harshly before taking a huge breath. “I’m confused. And I feel betrayed and hurt. I have feelings for you that I’ve literally never had for another human being. I am in love with you and what happens in this game is not going to change that.” He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “I’ve known you for 50-some days, but it feels like I’ve known you my entire life. I just hate thinking about the fact that we were so fucking close, but then you were going to vote me out two weeks ago and now you’re backdooring me. We had a fucking final 2. We had a final 2. That was the one I was keeping. Not some stupid final 3 with Derrick and Cody. Not a final five with our alliance. Not a final 3 with you and Christine. Our final 2 was the only one I was concerned about. The only one. I have never lied to you in this game, Frankie. I’ve told you literally everything that I’ve done and said. You know my game better than I do, I’m pretty sure. But I’ve never lied to you. You lied to me on Monday. You straight up lied to me. And that fucking hurts. I know it’s a game and I fucking know this is what everyone else wants, but it fucking hurts that you didn’t at least try and that you couldn’t find it in your heart to at least not fucking lie to me about it.”

“IT’S A GAME, ZACH. A GAME!”

“I know it’s a fucking game, Frankie, but it still fucking hurts like hell that you lied to me! I’ve never lied to you, not ever. No. I’ve lied to you a couple times. But never like that. The only lie I’ve ever told you was that I’m straight, because you and I both know that’s not true. It was true. It’s always been true, but not since the moment I met you. Like literally, day 2, I was sitting with Derrick telling him that I wanted to fuck you because you were so sexy during that photo shoot. You were turning me on so bad. That had never happened to me before like that, but I couldn’t deny it. I can’t deny it now. I’m fucking in love with you. I love you more than anything in the world and I just. I’m just hurt that you lied to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Frankie mumbled, staring at Zach’s face. “I’m fucking sorry, okay? It hurts me to have to lie to you, too, Zach. It fucking hurts like hell. But it’s a game. It’s a game about lying and cheating and backstabbing. We’re not here to make friends or fall in love.”

“I did both,” Zach mumbled.

Frankie smiled at him. “I did, too.” He swallowed hard before he continued. “I fucking love you, Zach. So fucking much. Lying to you was my game brain, not this brain that’s talking right now. I had to separate the two this week if I was ever going to do what needed done. And it hurts me so much that I had to lie to you Zach. I’m so fucking sorry, but I had to do it. I had no fucking choice.”

Zach huffed a great sigh and stared at Frankie for a long moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before closing the distance between them in one short stride, wrapping his arms tightly around Frankie. “One last night, okay? Just me and you tonight. I fucking love you and I’m going to miss you so fucking much.”

“Please. I love you, too, Zach, more than words could ever say. I’m going to miss you literally just as much as I’ve missed my family the entire time. You don’t even know.”


End file.
